Maximum's Pride: Max's Makeover
by Adryanna
Summary: So, Max lets Nudge and Ella give her a makeover. Blush, mascara, they do it all! How does Max take this? And maybe more importantly, how does Fang take this? FAX
1. Makeup?

I didn't know what I was getting into. I saw Nudge bring out the monster-sized bag of make-up Ella had given her for her 13th birthday, and I thought, oh shoot, here we go again. Little did I know THIS time, she would get me.

Nudge uses her make up quite a bit, but was still dying to try it on some other subject. That subject being me, of course. She came over, Ella trailing right behind her.

"Nope, nada, no chance!" I knew what was coming before she said. She wanted to mess up my face with all those disgusting powders and sticky, smelly mascara.

"Oh PLEASE," Nudge pleaded. I looked away, as I knew the Bambi Eyes would be coming. Mom (Doctor Martinez) walked in. I was done for.

"What's going on…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Nudge's make up stash. She smiled and said "Go for it girls! And Max-" she stared at me and said jokingly "-Well, just let me know if you want any of that Valium."

Fang chuckled and whispered "It's ok Max, you loooove me this much!" He held his arms out as wide as they could go. I blushed furiously, remembering those fuzzy, and totally humiliating moments when my mom removed my chip. I shot him my signature death stare. Fang, being the totally frustrating guy he can be, grinned at me.

"Fine," I said, "Do my stupid face in your stupid make up."

Nudge and Ella hit high fives. "Yes!"

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

NUGDE'S POV

I was so excited! FINALLY, Max was letting me do her make up! It's just so pathetic that her, age 15 (I think that's how old she is now), can't do her own make up!

Should I do her in Gold or Green eye shadow…

MAX'S POV

I sat down in the chair and watched the two girls fuss over me. I cringed as they put on foundation that didn't match my skin color. They dashed tons of PINK on my cheeks. I HATE pink. And they know it. It bugs me when those two take advantage of me, but I should let them have fun sometimes.

Nudge giggled as she brushed- get this: GOLD, GLITTEREY stuff on my eyelids and under my eyebrows. Minutes passed. Believe me, they felt like HOURS.

I grunted in annoyance.

"Are you done yet?" I half whined in impatience.

They giggled as Ella painted gross strawberry lip-gloss onto my chapped lips.

"Seriously Max," Nudge said "You need to keep your lips in better shape, they are SO dry."

I made a grotesque face at my torturers.

"MAX!" The two of them sighed in an exasperated tone.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Ella groaned.

They straightened my hair, burning me in the process.

"OMYGOSH! I'm SO SORRY!!" I didn't even need ice.

"Let me get you some ice," Ella screamed. I cursed under my breath. Angel gave me the "Bad Girl" stare.

"It's fine," I said. And it was. The burn had already healed, in 10 minutes. No biggie. And that was the end of that.

FINALLY, after several flourishes of face brushes, and a squirt of fruity perfume, I was DONE. FINALLY.

Nudge gasped.

"You're GORGEOUS!" Nudge squealed.

"So CUTE!"

They gave me a mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I WAS pretty. My whole face was a few tones darker than usual, bringing out my eyes, and sharpening my features. On my eyelids, gold shone dully, once more, making my eyes appear…I don't know… bigger. The blush (That's what all the pink stuff was) actually made me look…well, I'm not sure. It made me look like I had just ran a lot, and my cheeks had flushed from the exercise. Or maybe just permanently embarrassed. The eyeliner made me look sort of like Cleopatra, but whatever. The mascara just elongated my lashes. Ew. I looked over at myself once more, and really looked to see if they had made any little mistake. They hadn't. My face was flawless. It was nice.

Fang stared at my face, taking in this new perspective of me.

"You look nice." He said it with all sincerity. Once again, a nice change.

FANG'S POV

God, she was gorgeous! I felt a pang of sympathy for my Max- It must not be enjoyable being all dolled up by Nudge and Ella, but still, a good experience.

I let myself melt into the shadows, and stare unblinkingly at the even more attractive Max.

MAX'S POV

Well, I decided I kind of liked having this stuff on. Strictly for super-special occasions, but still, it was nice. And maybe, just maybe, I'd let them do me up again.

But for now, I'm hoping they tell me how to do it myself.

A/N: If anyone has a better idea on how to end this, feel free to post them, or PM me!! ~A


	2. Fang's Feelings

That night, I realized I was having way too much fun with this whole makeup business. I snuck into the bathroom to quickly wash it off. No biggie. Then, to make my day of horror and confusion complete, _Fang_ walks in. I realized too late that I had indeed left the door open.

"Dang Max, why are you taking that stuff off?"

"Because."

"Well," he said, " I though you looked good in that stuff. Really good."

He leaned in close to me. Real close. Like, "I'm going to kiss you now" close. My eyes widened. He looked me deep in the eye, like, he was _delving into my soul _deep, then, pushed a stray hair out of my face, and chuckled.

"You wish…"

He left. I felt my cheeks flush big time. What was he saying? I mean, I liked him, but was he saying… NO! I don't know if I wanted this to happen, but I think he's fallen for me.

I heard giggling and Nudge and Ella rushed in.

"We heard _everything_," Ella gushed. Nudge hiccupped with glee.

"I think Fang and you should _kiss _you!" They cracked up. I steered them out of the bathroom, seething. As I pushed them, I saw Fang smirk, and I know _he _had heard their little love philosophy between the two of us. I sighed in frustration.

"Go. I don't want to here squat about this from Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, _nobody!_"

They just nodded, still gleeful from their giddy lovey-dovey thoughts.

"We need to talk," I told him.

Mr. Cool just smirked nodded.

"No!" I pressed on, "I'm _serious!_"

"And so am I." I took it he was, because his face had turned back down into his normal nothingness. No emotion, no expression. Just, _nothing._

Fang's POV

I didn't know what I was thinking, but in the next instant, I pulled Max into my shadowy corner. Surprise lit up her eyes. Surprise and confusion. I traced the curves of her face, and whispered," I love the way you look in make up. But I'll love you no matter what." And just like that, I pulled her beautiful head to mine, and we kissed.

It was _great. _Or at least, I thought. It was everything I'd ever wanted: Max, Max and, well, more Max.

Max's POV

What the *#%! Where did that come from?

I pulled away from him and this time, _I _looked into _his _eyes. All I saw was love, devotion, and hunger for more kiss. Ugh.

I heard a gasp and a stifled giggle. I looked over and gasped with embarrassment.

Crap. It was Ella and Nudge. They had walked into our little scene.

I looked at Fang, and we both blushed. A deep, stop sign red.

Crap.


End file.
